


Fright Night

by C1oudStrife



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Scary Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1oudStrife/pseuds/C1oudStrife
Summary: Cloud gets spooked by a scary movie.





	Fright Night

**Author's Note:**

> !! The prompt for this was suggested a long long time ago by StArchaeopteryx on DeviantART. Like in October. (I dunno if their username here is that oops)  
>  I asked for some spooky Halloween things to write ships with and they suggested watching a scary movie :'3  
> I gave up on it then but my bf found the WIP while I was cleaning out some files and asked if i could finish it so :'3c  
> He liked it so I figured I'd upload it here too.

Cloud huffed as he heard his front door open and slam shut. He had been planning to get a quiet, relaxing night, but of course he hadn't actually told anyone, and should have expected one of his friends to show up to find out if he was up to anything.

He was mildly surprised to see Sephiroth standing in the room holding something close to him as if he were uncomfortable being seen with it.

Cloud blinked, and the two men awkwardly stared at each other in silence for some time.

“Do you uh… need something?”

“I would like to borrow your DVD player. Unfortunately, I do not have one currently available.”

Sephiroth seemed almost uncomfortable making his request, though Cloud was pretty sure the man got uncomfortable asking anyone a favor. 

“Yeah, sure.” Cloud held out his hand for the DVD. Sephiroth glanced down at the movie he held in his hands, as though he suddenly regretted asking. After some careful thinking, he finally handed it over.

Cloud glanced at the cover. It was one of those cheesy horror movies, no doubt something Zack had convinced the man to try out. It would at least explain Sephiroth's hesitation. Zack always tried his hardest to get Sephiroth into whatever latest fad he thought the silver-haired man would be into.

The blond simply shrugged and put the disc into his DVD player. Noticing Sephiroth already made himself at home on one side of the couch, Cloud sat down and made himself comfortable on the other side.

Cloud never was one for anything within the horror genre. As much as he hated to admit it, he got pretty easily scared by it all. However, considering the title that bled itself into the screen as the movie started up, he had a feeling he'd be fine. So far it looked even cheesier than the cover art suggested.

Unfortunately, both the cover art and title screen were very inaccurate at setting the tone of the movie. About halfway through the movie Cloud found himself practically shaking in fear of the main monster. He glanced over in Sephiroth's direction, looking for anything to stare at but the screen, as well as wondering how the other man was handling the nightmare of a movie.

If anything, Sephiroth looked almost bored. To the average person, he still seemed heavily focused on the movie, but Cloud caught the slight glaze of disinterest in those slitted green eyes.

Cloud almost felt offended by the other man's lack of care toward the movie. If it weren't for the fact that horrifying monsters and blood everywhere was probably just a normal day in the field for SOLDIER Firsts, especially for Sephiroth, Cloud probably would have thrown both the movie and the man who'd disgraced him with it out of his house. Granted, as a large monster showed up on the screen and let out a terrifying sound, the blond honestly considered the idea.

Instead, Cloud simply turned back to the movie, burying his face down into his shirt in an attempt to pretend he wasn't near as afraid as he felt. Being able to sit down on the same couch as Sephiroth and just hang out and watch movies was a very rare occurrence for Cloud, and he refused to ruin it because he happened to be afraid of the movie they were watching.

Not much longer later, Sephiroth's boredom hit its peak. As bad as he felt about being completely disinterested in something so important to Zack, he just couldn't take any more of the movie. He glanced over at Cloud. At the very least perhaps he could convince his friend that the blond hated the movie and refused to let Sephiroth keep watching.

He was surprised to find Cloud practically hiding in his corner of the couch, with only his blond spikes visible from how he'd hidden his face under the top of his shirt, as well as having covered his eyes with his hands for added protection.

Sephiroth felt confused. The movie was boring at best, and the effects were cheesy. Not to mention how obvious it was that the monster was just a poorly designed costume. 

However, as the creature let out a screech that was less than convincing, Sephiroth caught Cloud's subtle flinch, confirming that the blond was indeed cowering in fear of the movie. If anything, it just made him more confused as to why Cloud wouldn't say something about the situation.

After a few more moments, Sephiroth sighed. Cloud obviously was not going to make any attempt to stop the movie any time soon.

Sephiroth carefully reached over and patted Cloud's spiky blond head. Cloud tensed for a moment before relaxing back toward Sephiroth's hand. Eventually, bright blue eyes poked out of their hiding place to look at the braver man.

“Was I that obvious…?”

Sephiroth nodded. Cloud sighed and buried his face back in his hands.

“Sorry. These kinds of movies never agree with me.”

“You could have said something.”

“I didn't want to ruin it for you over some… silly fear.”

Sephiroth huffed. “This movie is doing a perfectly good job of ruining itself, honestly.”

Cloud let out a dry chuckle. “I guess.”

Sephiroth pulled the blond closer to him, into a hug. Cloud protested a bit, but he at least had calmed down. The silver haired SOLDIER continued to curl himself around the smaller man.

“What are you doing?” Cloud asked, as he squirmed a bit in complaint.

“Comforting.”

“Well, I'm good now, you can stop anytime.”

Sephiroth simply stayed wrapped around Cloud, burying his face into blond spikes. “I'm rather comfortable now, actually.”

Cloud gave a confused huff in response, but quit trying to wriggle out of Sephiroth's grasp. Instead, he curled in on himself, letting the taller man cling closer to him. Cloud chuckled at how ridiculous he felt all wrapped up in Sephiroth's arms just because he got scared of some movie, but he had to admit it actually was pretty comfortable. He'd nearly forgotten the movie was still playing.

Actually, thinking about it was reminding him why the two were suddenly being so cuddly in the first place. Cloud shivered as another monster roar erupted in the background.

Sephiroth felt Cloud tense again, and glanced toward the source of the blond's fear. He shifted and grabbed the remote, turning the TV off.

Cloud looked at the now blank screen. “Didn't you want to finish watching that?”

“Not really.”

“You came here to watch it though.”

Sephiroth pulled Cloud closer to him as the two settled back into the couch again. “There are plenty of other things we could do instead.”


End file.
